Obake Yashiki what-if
by wondertastical
Summary: This is a what if of Obake Yashiki I was thinking that is tadashi hadn't said something about not fixing baymax, Obake could have done a-lot more. Also Hiro's and Tadashi's conversation would've been longer with more feels.
1. Chapter 1

"Well that's Baymax for you. He's quite a handful, just like you were." Tadashi said

" Yeah and just like Obake's very subpar villains."Hiro said

"Oba- who?" tadashi asked

"doesn't matter cuz ya know he's gonna be brought to justice."Hiro replied quickly

"Wait, but isn't San Fransokyo one of the safest cities. Last I heard there were no villains, and do you really think the police could do anything about actual villains?" tadashi asked

"Well maybe they done a-lot for the city." hiro replied

"uh huh totally believe that, the only thing they really are good at is stopping illegal 14 year-old bot-fighters." tadashi replied with a chuckle. "So what have you been up to lately?" Tadashi asked.

"Like I said school, and Granville." Hiro replied

"Is there anything else ya want to tell me hiro?"tadashi asked

Hiro laughed nervously feeling this conversation taking a turn for the worse. "No not really, hanging out with that gang, and staying away from all the crime." hiro said

"Oh really, anything else little brother, there hasn't been much crime lately, and I wonder why."Tadashi said

"Well we do have some weird vigilante superhero group."hiro said

"no kidding, have you seen how they fight?" Tadashi said. "Though their tech is pretty advanced their sense of style is non existent." tadashi replied.

"Is not" hiro snapped.

"Really who even designed then, they are so tacky." tadashi said

"no they aren't have you seen what circus people wear?" hiro retorted

"Yeah they should join the circus, they'd totally fit in, the small one could jump through hoops, and dress up in a black panther costume." tadashi laughed.

Hiro's cheeks began to flare. He shuddered at the thought of ever putting on a costume that looked like a cat. Never again.

tadashi had made him do it when he was 13 for the last halloween. His excuse was you only have one year left, and I paid good money for this, since I know you don't like to trick or treat anymore due to that one time a reese's peanut butter cup had been opened, and ended up melting all over the rest of his candy. Hiro sighed, and wore it to school, even though he didn't really dress up anymore. He instantly regretted it after girls kept on petting his raven hair, and squealing at how adorable he looked. Tadashi had just picked the softest outfit which took away his dignity, but the worst part had been when some girls managed to pick him up, and carry him around like an actual kitten. He couldn't scratch them, and his get up included actual paws for his hands so trying to hit them only made them coo, and pet him more. The whole day he got a-lot of attention from the ladies which he thought was good, but still incredibly embarrassing. He shook the thought out of his head.

"Nah I think he's be to old for that." hiro said

"Really I didn't know you actually knew them."Tadashi said

"Yeah the're in my robotics club from last semester." hiro said

"Hiro last semester you weren't in school, you graduated like two semesters ago." tadashi replied

"I uh" hiro said

"No, no excuse you know them, and might even be part of them, knowing you might be the only one that could pull it off." tadashi said "I know you hiro, and-"

"4"hiro interupted

"What" tadashi said

" I graduated when I barely was 13 it would be 4 semesters. You you aren't real. tadashi would know that, he was my only family at my graduation." hiro said backing away.

"Hiro no I am real, I just forgot." tadashi said

"Tadashi would never forget me."hiro said

"Amnesia can do things." tadashi replied

"No I won't believe it, something is just not right You're supposed to be dead." hiro said backing into the wall

"hiro did you ever see my dead body after the fire?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro Shuddered at the thought before his knees crumbled, and he slid down to the floor "Well no, not until now."hiro replied. "But it makes no sense why didn't you ever come back till now." hiro asked."Why if you were alive never bothered to even tell me that you were still here? Why didn't you come to comfort me from the terrible trauma I had to face thinking my only immediate family was gone forever?"hiro pressed

"Things have a time and place, I can't tell you now, but you have to trust me." Tadashi said."Do you trust me hiro?"He added.

"I don't know so much has changed since you left, I don't know what to believe, but I can't believe this is real. This is happening at the same time Crime is increasing. The time when more villains are trying to mess with us. Then you just appear out of nowhere, and tell me I don't need limits. Tadashi gave me so many limits. Bedtime, work time, how fast I can drive(although it's illegal in the first place), what ratings on a movie to watch. I even got a limit on candy(That I never followed). Now you come here claim to be my brother, and yet you aren't giving me limits, telling me I can be, and do anything, so that includes bot-fighting, a criminal even a mad scientist. Tadashi was never so vague, also he usually called me knucklehead, and nifty nicknames like that, and finally telling me I need to trust you. I trusted you'd always come in save me from all the angry losers I beat in bot-fights. I trusted you when you told me to use my talents for good. I trusted you when you told me not to give up. I trusted you'd come back alive on the fateful night you went in the building to save someone who ended up didn't need saving. Look where it got me. I TRUSTED YOU'D ALWAYS BE HERE, BUT YOU'RE NOT ANYMORE" Hiro's voice got quiet as tears began to run down his cheeks.

'The last thing I'm going to do is trust the first person claiming to be my brother. Tadashi never asked if I trusted him, because for us that was a given."he sighed "It's always been from day one." His voice down to a whisper.

"hiro please-" tadashi started

"No I don't want to hear it. I don't want all this hurt, I just want all the pain to go away. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to go through this again" hiro sniffled.

"hiro just trust me, I don't want you to hurt either. Just one last time." tadashi said

"i- i- ca-a-n't." hiro stuttered "j-j-u-st g-g-g-o a-away t-tadashi." He added in a broken voice

Obake watched this all go down from his screen. Noodle burger had won. All the heroes had been distracted, and yet hiro hadn't figured

it out yet. The poor boy was on a fetal position on the floor seemingly helpless, and broken. Obake remembered when this was something that happened to him. The feeling of being lost was not new to him. He had lost his family at the tender age of 19 after his incident in the lab. He had barely made it out alive. Thanks to his professor, and the indoor sprinklers that came to alert just because of some stray smoke from his project. Obake was going to complete his project, and he would need help. Here he had this boy at his feet, with no robot, no armour, and no friends to save him. Nobody knew where he was at. The boy wa a sitting duck at his mercy, maybe he could convince the boy to follow him using his deceased brother. The boy still had the lenses in, and was still trying to process how his brother could be there. He clicked back on the headset, and began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiro just think of it, how would you feel to be free and nothing holding you down." Tadashi asked

"No, no, no stop it. You aren't my brother, I don't know how you're here, but just leave me alone." hiro said

"Oh come on hiro think of it. Freedom to do whatever you want, and make whatever you want." Tadashi said

"Stop it, i'm never going to just ditch all the people in the city, and you can't make me." hiro said firmly

"What if you don't ditch it, but end up rather saving them.." Tadashi asked

"Wait save the city. I know obake is up to something, and you must have something to do with it. If I do anything that he tells me I'm only dooming the city." hiro said.

"Hiro-"tadashi started

"No, you are not him, and you never will be. No one could ever replace him. He's dead, and I've come to accept that. Don't just think you can just ruin me just because you're here. Tadashi is here." hiro said putting his hands over his heart. "He always will be my inspiration. Anything I do, is because of him, not some faker that looks and sounds like him. Tadashi isn't made by his voice or appearance, he's made by his big heart, and killer personality." hiro finished.

"Oh well then hiro you caught me. I'm guilty, what are you going to do about it?" Tadashi asked

"I'm going to leave." Hiro said turning towards the door.

The door slammed shut.

"I know your not him, so just stop messing with me. I admit I kinda believed you till you pulled the trust thing." hiro said Trying at the door, but it stayed shut.

"Oh I can do a-lot more than mess with you brother" tadashi said coming closer.

Hiro backed away.

"Just think, no robot to protect you, all your friends are distracted, and you even left your phone. What can you use against me." tadashi said

"Um my wits. I mean I'm not called Teen Genius for nothing." hiro stated

Just then he heard a crash behind him."he-ya mister. Would you like your order to go?" Noodleburger said

"Um I never ordered anything." hiro said

"Sorry he was talking to me little brother." tadashi said

"Okay just stop. I know you're not my brother so quit calling me that." hiro stated

"I would like it to go. Good thing it's a small one." tadashi said looking at hiro.

"Wait where? If you want me to go, that's exactly what I was trying to do." hiro stated

He saw noodleburger boy's head open up showing the compartment he kept things. It was completely empty. Noodle burger boy then kicked hiro straight in the head, and knocking him out instantly. He then was able to place hiro inside his big head without a fight.

Hiro was now curled up, but not too tight. Noodle burger boy then got on his little dumplings, and flew away.

"Bye little brother." tadashi said evilly

Hiro woke up just 5 minutes later. Noodleburger hadn't kicked him that hard, but his head was aching, and he was in some sort of cramped space. He tried to shift, but it was pretty uncomfortable. He groaned. He must have been in some metal cell, because that is definitely how it felt like. He tried knocking with his somewhat free hand, but nope this was titanium. Who even built a cell this small. He then felt himself shift. Whatever he was in was moving. It drove him nuts not knowing where he was, and to hear noodleburger boy's phantom voice drove him even more crazy. Tadashi had to be Obake's doing, but how. He felt the cell jump, wait jump? Was he being tossed in the air. What even was going on. Okay now he knew for a fact he was moving. He knew he couldn't get out, and he knew his head was throbbing, and he needed to escape. The ground was cold. He pounded on the walls weakly because wherever he was was so tight spaced that he could barely shift.

"Brother how are you holding up." The fake tadashi said

Hiro looked down, and screamed. There next to him was a tiny tadashi. He climbed on his shoulder.

"What how are you- no you are definitely not my brother. Get off of me." Hiro said shaking his own shoulder.

"Aww hiro your not fun anymore, it used to be you who climbed me like a monkey, and swinged from my arms." Little tadashi said

"Sure, but you a freaky tiny version of my brother who said I never trusted you. You are like a haunting me, or stalking me." hiro stated "Not to mention you're tiny, and it's not cute. It's creepy, at any time you could try to kill me, and I'm powerless. Besides your aversion of my dead brother who isn't even supposed to be alive.

Tiny tadashi laughed. "Your pretty tiny yourself, I mean fourteen, and only 5 feet that's pretty small."

"Shut up, I am not that small, you are." hiro said

"Oh yeah tell me where are you?" Tadashi asked

"Oh um, about that, I don't have an idea." hiro said

"Well we're almost to Obake's lair if you're wondering, do you know what you are in?"

"No but I know it's tight., and cold." hiro said

"The tiny tadashi then just disappeared, but not before saying"you'll know soon enough.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here. I thought you were supposed to be watching me, not leave me alone." hiro said.

He didn't like being alone it was silent and all he could hear was some clanking metal. "Please don't do this." hiro begged

"Boo!" tiny tadashi yelled

"Agh stop it, I told you that I don't like pranks if you were the real tadashi, you would know." hiro said

"Oh I know you like making pranks. Several times you got me." Tadashi said

"No I got him, you my friend are nothing but a faker." hiro said

"Aww nice to see I'm your friend." Tadashi said

"No do you not understand you are not my friend, tadashi was, still is except he is well ya..know"

"Dead" tadashi responded rudely.

"Yeah," hiro said sadly

"Don't worry you'll live a long life, but it won't be happy." Tadashi said

"Happiness is determined by perspective." hiro said

"Ah look you've arrived, tadashi said sitting on hiro's shoulder.

He was yanked to a stop. Before whatever he was in opened up. He was dumped to the ground.

"Welcome. Hiro Hamada." The fake tadashi, and Obake said at the same time.


End file.
